Taste of Your Own Medicine
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Zim finally finds something to hold over Dib's head when he kidnaps Gaz. Now Dib has to race to the rescue of his poor, defenseless sister. But perhaps she is not so defenseless after all... Funny Zagr!


**A/N **

**Okay I got inspired very quickly to write this one and I love how it turned out. I think it is hilarious and it is Zagr! Be sure to review this one. I want to see if you guys like it as much as I do XD. **

Dib's breath sped up as he climbed the steps of the abandoned apartment building. He had to search every single room which was extremely time-consuming, but he did not have much time left. Zim had finally managed to kidnap Gaz on her way home from a school dance. It was so unexpected, such a random night, that Dib did not think twice about letting her walk home alone. He had received a call twenty minutes after Gaz was supposed to be home and expected to her his sister's voice, but instead, a menacing laugh rang on the other line. All at once, he recognized his enemy's voice.

"Zim," he had hissed, "where is she? What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I swear I will—"

"You may want to reconsider threatening me Dib-beast. Each or your words will be used against you."

"What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"You see, filthy human, your sister is right here beside me, restrained and defenseless. And if you do not follow my orders exactly, you will be an only child very soon."

He could feel his wicked smirk through the phone lines.

"What do you want me to do?" He gave in.

"I recall you stole some very important files from my computer and I want them back. You may have thought you would use it as evidence against me, but I highly doubt you ever dreamed it would be used as black mail!" He hollered. Dib had to hold the phone away from his ear to prevent deafness.

"Fine. I'll return the files. Do you want me to deliver them to your front door, too?" He added sarcastically.

"Oh no, Dib-stink. I am not at my base."

"Where are you then?" His heart sped up at the possibilities. A torture room? Some evil alien device? He fidgeted with his jacket at the thoughts.

"You are aware of the abandoned apartment building on Bricker Street? I am in one of those rooms. And just for the fun of it, you are on a time limit, Dib! You have fifteen minutes to retrieve the files and bring them to me or else your sister gets it."

He then hung up the phone before Dib could respond.

Dib shook the memory off and focused on the task at hand. Time was running out and he had only managed to check half of the building.

"Don't worry," he whispered to no one, "I'm coming, Gaz!"

Further up the building, seven floors away, Gaz struggled with her binds and grunted in frustration.

"Give it up, Gaz-human. You will never get out of your restraints."

Zim walked over to her and smiled tauntingly. She glared up at him.

"Why do you have to bother me, Zim? If it's my stupid brother you want, why mess with me?"

He smirked and brought his claw up to her face. Tugging beneath her chin, he brought her face-to-face with the alien and leaned closer.

"I must admit, I do not mind your company, Gaz. You are quite pretty, especially in that dress."

She pulled away in disgust and he smiled at the reaction he knew he would get.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

The rebellious, child-like spirit the Irken held forced him to lean towards her and run his hand along her arm and down to her waist where he pulled her closer to him.

"Why not, Gaz? Are you afraid of Zim?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" She questioned calmly. Though, a small part of her was beginning to get worried. Would he really hurt her? She didn't want to imagine the ways the alien would consider killing her. It certainly would not be quick and painless, this she knew for sure.

"Perhaps because I hold your life in my hands?" He balled his claw into a fist and glared evilly at her. She refused to give into his game and turned the other way.

He simply chuckled and walked back into her view.

"Such a fiery spirit, this one has…" He droned.

With lightening speed, he rushed in front of her, pulling her face up and towards him, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She gasped and squirmed on the broken wooden bench she was sitting on. The rope tied around her wrists prevented her from shoving Zim away. Oh, how she had wanted to slap him. She could not move back due to the wall she was pinned against so instead, she moved her face to the side. Zim finally released her and smirked as she wiped her mouth off on her dress's sleeve.

"Zim, when I am free, you are so—"

"Save it, Gaz. It will be worth it." He chuckled before leaving the room.

She continued to wipe her mouth off as best as she could until the skin on her lips grew raw. She knew the game he was playing and she was not pleased. He was completely aware of the fact that Gaz was so uncomfortable with affection; the reason being he had suddenly kissed her out of the blue. And most likely, he would go further.

"I have to get out of here." She thought aloud.

She continued to squirm and twist her wrists in an attempt to free herself. She smiled as the rope loosened and she immediately began taking it off, but stopped. A thought slithered into her head and she placed the restraints back, not quite on, just appearing as if it were. It was her turn to grin wickedly. She also knew how uncomfortable he was with affection.

"Just wait till you come back in the room, Zim. I'll show you what I think of that kiss."

Right as she finished speaking, the very person, er alien, walked into the room triumphantly.

"The Dib-beast has not yet arrived. Perhaps instead of killing you, I will keep you all to myself." He suggested, but his eyebrow rose quizzically as the girl did not respond.

"Gaz?"

She gazed up dreamily at Zim and stood, her bounds still hanging loosely around her wrists. He did not move as she walked over slowly.

"You mean," she began, "if Dib doesn't come soon, I will go with you?"

He stared at her but simply nodded his head.

"Yes…? You will come with me."

She closed the distance between the pair, Zim stepping back slightly, and false desperation crossed her face.

"Please, just take me now! I don't care if he isn't out of time or if I never see my family again, but take me away this very moment!"

"What are you saying, Gaz-human?"

She hated the name, but continued with her act.

"I want to go with you, Zim. I want to remain by your side forever."

He grew nervous at the girl's sudden change.

"Y-you do? Why?"

"When you kissed me, I realized that I needed more. I have never met anyone who knew how to kiss so well." She pulled her hands out of the restraints and placed them on his shoulders. He gulped as she ran them slowly down his chest. His eyes flickered across her and took in the image of the beauty. The dress with the v-neck and ruffled skirt did not help the awkward situation and he panicked when she got even closer.

"Zim?" She whispered seductively.

He eyed her nervously.

"Y…Yes?" He managed to whimper.

"Will you show me that kiss again?"

But before he could answer, she tackled and pinned him against the door, forcing her delicate lips on his. His eyes widened and he freaked out. He pulled his head to the side due to the barrier behind him and inched out of the way of the girl's desires. She smiled as he ran out of the room screaming.

Dib was panting and wheezing as he climbed the thirty-second floor.

"No wonder this building was abandoned. The people probably died from the amount of exercise." He huffed.

He doubled over momentarily to catch his breath, but glanced up when he heard footsteps echoing through the halls. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw Zim approaching in a hurry.

"Zim, what have you done with my sister?"

The alien rushed to Dib, fear evident in his widened eyes, and checked over his shoulder before speaking.

"You may have her, Dib-beast! She is in room 252A. Just keep her away from me!" He hollered while he ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of Dib's sight. Dib was confused by Zim's odd behavior, but continued down the hall and into the room he was told Gaz was in. He found her sitting on a broken wooden bench, swinging a rope loosely around her finger.

"Gaz! Are you okay?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"I'm fine. You ready to go home?"

Dib's mouth opened in confusion, but he shook it off and followed his sister who was walking out of the room.

"What exactly happened, Gaz?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, let's just say I gave Zim a taste of his own medicine."

He nodded but was still confused.

"Well, I should probably say I gave him a taste of his own kiss." She mumbled.

"What?" Her brother asked, clearly not hearing.

"Oh…nothing."

**A/N**

**Lol! So did you like it? I am thinking of writing the same story but with an alternate ending. Tell me if you guys think that would be a good idea. Thanks!**


End file.
